Khelios Asuryan
Lord Khelios Asuryan is the current Lord-Protector of the Northend Colonies for the Kingdom of Stormwind. A fierce and honorable noble of the Defunct Kingdom of Lordaeron and a fierce defender for the the cause of it's restoration. He currently serves as the General of the Menethil Regiment of the Stormwind Army, a sect of the Stormwind military apparatus that are for the most part fervent citizens of Lordaeron that through special dispensation was allowed to retain most of their nationalistic tendencies as a cohesive regiment culture. Appearance Khelios is a stern faced man with a face that resembled marble with both it's beauty and coldness. He exemplifies the the rough handsomeness of humanity and the sharp beauty of the Quel'dorei. His eyes naturally light blue but blessed with a golden glow for his devotion to the Light and his long light brown hair from his mother's heritage. His body muscled and marked with sigils of the Light and prayers to protect himself against the darkness. Personality A man with a sense of duty and honor. Khelios is a man of chivalry and a Knight's code of honor. He exemplifies all a noble Knight should be in his manners. He is a fierce protector of the common man. To his enemies he is wrath incarnate and he will fight to the defense of his country and people. History Childhood Born to a cadet branch of the famed House Asuryan one of the ducal houses of the territory of Eastweald in Lordaeron. He was never supposed to be the heir to the Ducal throne and as such his childhood was mostly unremarkable. Yet his father, a Baron brother to the reigning Duke assured his son was well tutored for statesmanship and military service. Khelios excelled in the topics that his father thought a noble should learn. He preferred the ways of the sword than the quill of a scholar, to his father approval and his mother's sadness. His mother, a Quel'dorei diplomat made sure Khelios knew of his elven heritage and it's language and had him visit the Sunshatter state a few times. Early Years He was a young man when the orc first arrived, and he did not shrink in his duties as a Knight. He prepared and trained as missives from the Kingdom of Stormwind came until the refugees started to come in. House Asuryan provided respite and lodges for all that came. As the green menace continued their attack, the Council of Seven Nations was reformed in to the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Lordaeron military was mobilized and so was the Asuryan Army. Khelios fought bravely as second to his father in his regiment. He saw the horrors of war as a soldier firsthand, the brutality of conflict but he was trained and his body moved to defend not just his Kingdom but all of Azeroth. While he survived, his father was crippled during a battle in Quel'thalas that took away his movements from his legs. Leaving Khelios in sole command of his regiment. Khelios proved his leadership by fending off and meeting head on the might of the Dragonmaw in aerial battle. As the war came to a close and the green menace was defeated, Khelios was awarded military valors and was given a Barony of his own for his tremendous service. The power of the Light that was rallied by Turalyon which he witnessed first hand filled his heart with a call to the Light, he had often ignored and pledged his services to the newly formed Order of the Silverhand rising in rank quickly with his leadership and piety. The Fall of Swordhaven (Wip) Scarlet Years (WIP) Kingdom of Stormwind (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Grand Alliance